Attic-a
"Attic-a" is the 35th. episode of Season 2 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Summary Kick, Brad and Harold were forced to stay at home when Honey and Brianna left for their daughter's pageant, which was male bonding. They were happy to promise them to have fun. Also, Harold promises to stay out of her cookie jar. As they left, Kick decided to have the extreme stunt, with Kick going down through the attic, through the stairs, through outside, and onto a ice slide. He then goes up to the attic. Kick then finds Brad reading Tankini Lumberjacks from his friend, Gnomey. Kick then laughs at him when he finds out his best friend is a lawn ornament. They then fight and Kick closes the attic door when Brad blinds him with a trophy. Brad breaks the lever and then try to call Harold. Harold was revealed to be up in the attic when his hiding cookie-eating spot was exposed. Harold then discusses for Honey to find out Brad's magazine stash, and Kick's stunts in the house, causing both of them to bond. Kick tries various ways to get out, but failed. Harold after discusses about The Evil Attic Gnome (which was Gnomey) and tells that it comes to life, and devours the souls of teenagers. Brad was then scared, a phone call says that Honey and Brianna was snowed in, and forgot their phones. Brad slowly texts Horace to come save them, but ran out of battery. Kick and Harold get Brad for eating their food supply, and Gunther then rings for the three to call for help, then Gunther was scared about The Evil Attic Gnome. That night, the boys were cold and try to find clothes. Kick and Harold take warm clothes, and Brad takes a wedding gown, when he accepts. Brad was cold, until the light in the attic went out. He was scared that they have a limited amount of air, then he knows the Evil Attic Gnome, which Harold made it up. Kick thinks that it was the wind, or something Brad knocked over. It was the evil Attic Gnome!! Kick tries to get it off of Brad, until Harold found a movie projector. Harold then smashes the Gnome with a hammer, then brace, which turns out to be a raccoon all along. Kick then finds a way out by Harold's signature move: The Reverse Pyramid. He works with Brad and Harold to do it, because they're Buttowskis. Kick then opens the door to find a bunch of raccoons, then they find a way downstairs with their "clever little hands". Brad then throws Kick out with the Christmas Lights with all his might with the chant: "B-U-T-T-OWSKI!". Kick then puts the lights while Brad and Harold escape. They bonded the whole night, which causes Honey and Brianna to drive away the next day. Cast *Charlie Schlatter as Kick Buttowski *Danny Cooksey as Brad Buttowski *Brian Stepanek as Harold Buttowski *Kari Wahlgren as Honey Buttowski *Grey DeLisle as Brianna Buttowski *Matt Jones as Gunther Magnuson References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Kick & Brad Episodes Category:Frenemies Episodes Category:Kick & Harold Episodes Category:Kick & Honey Episodes Category:Kick & Brianna Episodes Category:2012 Episodes Category:January Episodes Category:Production Code A Episodes Category:Debutant Episodes